


Light a Fire Inside my Soul

by tally_hoed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, vampire!Yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	Light a Fire Inside my Soul

As far as vampires go, Yixing was pretty tame. He liked to keep to himself mostly, seeking out nutrition only before he felt the tell-tale pangs in his stomach and his fangs began to press against his gums.

He was usually pretty good at timing these things, only having to put someone under for a few moments until he was sated. Of course he disagreed with killing someone if there was no need, but if people liked his face enough to follow him into dark alleys, well, why shouldn’t he take advantage.

Unfortunately Yixing had never lost his trait of forgetfulness when he had been turned and sometimes that led to him being unable to control how much he drank. Once he realised it was too late to be able to keep himself in check, he had to get his fill in a way that wouldn’t end with a dead body in his arms.

Luckily for Yixing, he had a Luhan.

A Luhan who was very willing to let Yixing drink until his eyes had turned back to their warm brown instead of the piercing black that hunger brought on.

It was a funny sort of arrangement, one that came along the first time Yixing had waited too long and, frightened by the pain and hunger, had run straight to his best friend for help. Luhan hadn’t really known what to do, after all he was only human.

But Yixing needed blood, which Luhan was perfectly capable of giving him and Luhan had never been one to refuse Yixing of anything.

And that was okay, it was going fine and Yixing was keeping himself under control and it just felt so nice being able to drink blood without having to compel someone. It was pretty magnificent, really. Even the taste of Luhan’s blood was sweeter, trilling inside of Yixing as it gave him back his life.

Luhan’s experience of the matter was very much the same. Yixing’s fingers had been soft, comforting even though they were cold around his neck. He had run his nose along Luhan’s vein before biting him and Luhan briefly wondered if he was smelling him.

There was a twinge of pain before Luhan felt a flood of warmth travel through his body. It sent a tingle down his spine and oddly enough, the strongest feeling was the pool of arousal in his lower belly. He just had the sudden need for Yixing to touch him, be moving inside him and just be closer.

He grabbed at Yixing’s shoulder, pulling himself into his lap until he was as close as he could be.

Yixing could smell it of course, licked Luhan’s bite wound clean and pulled back to face him. It was a silent agreement, one that led to the best sex both of them would have.

So, it became their arrangement.

Yixing tried to convince himself that it was mutually beneficial as he clambered through Luhan’s bedroom window. Except that he was getting two amazing things out of it, whereas Luhan was only getting one. And really, did the sex make up for the loss of blood?

Only Luhan could really answer that, but Yixing wasn’t in any state of mind for that discussion. He eyed the sleeping boy warily, a sheet thrown over his legs not doing anything to cover his naked frame.

Yixing undressed himself and pulled open Luhan’s top drawer to grab the small bottle of lube that Luhan kept there especially for Yixing.

Or at least he supposed so, the bottle was never any less filled whenever he came back. Vampires noticed these things.

Luhan only wakes up after Yixing has slid into bed and started nibbling on his shoulder. His gums hurt so bad and he’s found that gnawing on Luhan really helps relieve the pressure in his mouth.

“S’cute.” Luhan mumbles, shivering as his skin brushes up against Yixing.

“You’re teething like a baby.”

Yixing gives a particularly hard bite (fangless) in retaliation, Luhan just laughs drowsily.

“They hurt.”

“I know. You left it too long again didn’t you?”

Yixing doesn’t bother giving a verbal answer, handing over the lube to Luhan before sitting up. Luhan hitches himself up until he’s in Yixing lap, the best position for them to do this.

Yixing has perfect access to Luhan’s neck and can keep him held up while Luhan fingers himself ready.

All Yixing needs is to listen to Luhan and he finds himself getting hard. It could be the blood too, but nobody else’s blood manages to get him like this. Having him so close means everything to Yixing. Not that he had lost everyone when he had turned, just that he was never surrounded by people to begin with. Luhan had stayed through everything and even now he was the one keeping Yixing from losing everything he had been before.

A particular hitch in Luhan’s breath catches his attention, causing him to swallow his last mouthful and turn his attention to other matters. No matter how many times Luhan complains about the taste of his own blood, he still chases Yixing’s lips with his own.

Luhan is so warm in his arms and it makes Yixing happy to at least be able to provide his own low temperature to keep him comfortable. Summer sex is nicer, Luhan rubbing himself all over Yixing to try and cool down in the Beijing heat.

Yixing tries to never leave it long in Winter, can’t stand not being able to warm Luhan up when he’s shivering and craving warmth. Human warmth.

But now, Yixing can push Luhan on his back and fold himself on top of him completely, lining their bodies up from chest to toe.

They kiss deeply as Yixing pushes inside. Just because this is out of need more than love doesn’t mean it’s clinical. The way Luhan wraps his legs around Yixing to pull him deeper is pure want, passionate and tender.

Neither of them need to talk, Luhan knows that Yixing can feel everything he feels and he manages to convey the same right back to him.

It’s all in the panting, moans and whimpers when Yixing hits exactly where he needs it. And the kisses, the kisses only stop when Luhan needs oxygen, is so light headed that all he knows is Yixing inside of him.

Yixing always knows the right push and pull of it all, is never too safe with Luhan, never treats him like he’s any weaker than Yixing is. That’s something that Luhan appreciates more than anything. They’d always been roughly the same size growing up, Luhan a little stronger than a sickly Yixing.

Luhan knows Yixing could easily crush him right now, and he knows Yixing could also be feather soft and all dainty touches. But he fucks like he means it, like they’re both human and Luhan could only ever hurt as much as Yixing could.

He snaps his hips relentlessly, holds Luhan firmly enough to bruise but not to break. And that’s exactly what gets Luhan off, panting out Yixing’s name over and over as he loses himself.

He still keeps a tight hold of Yixing, moves his body in the way he knows will get Yixing off. The vampire comes naturally inside Luhan, kissing him breathless again when he comes down from his high.

Recovering quicker than Luhan, he pulls out and slides down the bed. Too lazy to clean up properly he licks down Luhan’s stomach, dipping his tongue into his belly button. Luhan squirms a little but doesn’t protest and he only whimpers slightly when Yixing moves lower and sucks languidly at the cum dripping down his thighs.

Yixing doesn’t push it, just gives a slight nip to his trembling thigh and moves up the bed until he’s situated comfortably next to his best friend.

He’s being a little daft, refusing to accept that this has to be more than some arrangement, but he doesn’t want to get technical. As long as Luhan continues to burrow into him while they sleep, Yixing doesn’t need answers.

He’s fine with just this


End file.
